


so, you're trying to kill me?

by peppermint_advertiser



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF TommyInnit, Business Bay, Dave | Technoblade and Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, Gen, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP Spoilers (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27852270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_advertiser/pseuds/peppermint_advertiser
Summary: Tommy actually knew Technoblade would summon two fucking withers to destroy L'Manberg. It was so obvious, with all the wither skulls and soul sand in some of Pogtopia's chests. It's a good thing Tommy made some preparations for this scenario.{More specifically, preparations that are in the form of Tommy's friends outside the Dream SMP.}
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Time Deo & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Boffy, TommyInnit & Kit | Wispexe, TommyInnit & Kit | Wispexe & LukeOrSomething & Bitzel & Time Deo, TommyInnit & Kit | Wispexe & Time Deo
Comments: 68
Kudos: 994
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	so, you're trying to kill me?

**Author's Note:**

> So in this AU, Wilbur DOES go insane, but Tommy changes. 
> 
> Tommy's become more level-headed, serious, and smarter because he needs to support Wilbur for real. He soon notices wither skulls and soul sand in Pogtopia's chest and somewhat remembers that Techno hates the government at the same time. Tommy knows something is coming, so he prepares for November 16. 
> 
> Also in this AU, SMPs are connected with each other, communicators are tiny, Minecraft clock-shaped widgets that can be used to travel to different SMPs. Also, people like Ranboo (who is canonically half-enderman) have mob powers and also can (this is a rare case for some hybrids through) create specific mob loot with their hands. (EX: Since Ranboo is half-enderman, he can teleport and create ender pearls.) 
> 
> Joining the game means that they've joined the SMP by travelling through the communicators. 
> 
> pls enjoy

“Do you want to be a hero, Tommy?” Technoblade asked coldly, after placing the wither skull in place. 

The wither skulls that were supposed to kill everyone once they were all placed, Tommy thought. 

He knew this was coming. Most importantly, he knew that in the end, Technoblade would betray everyone. 

( ~~But he didn’t know that his _dad_ would kill his _brother_ , his _own son_ of all things, holy shit-~~)

Tommy knew that the blood god wouldn’t just come to SMP to free a country and watch as the people choose a new president. He knew the blood god would come just for the violence and anarchy. He would just come for war. 

To an outsider, calling your brother a god, specifically a god of war, would be strange. Unfortunately for them, it’s just the truth.

“THEN DIE LIKE ONE!” Techno roared, as he placed the final wither skull. 

Tommy sighed, and pressed a button on his communicator.

He really didn’t want to do this, especially at a whitelisted SMP (and the _help_ that he would be receiving), but it was the best thing to do right now. 

**[boffy joined the game.]**

A terrifying roar was heard from the skies, causing everyone to look up at the sky. In the sky, there was a flying white dragon, and with the dragon, a huge army of bees accompanied it. As the dragon was taking over the sky with the army of bees, an army of dogs arrived behind the SMP members, barking at the charging withers. 

“You said I could burn shit, Tommy!” A deep voice shouted, coming from the sky. 

The voice came from someone on the white dragon. A male teen with brown curly hair, wearing a mask with a deformed smile. He wore a pure white hoodie, light blue jeans, and white sneakers. 

Tommy smiled. It had been a long time since he visited Boffy. It was unfortunate how they just had to reunite in the middle of a future wither attack. 

“Hey, Boffy!” Tubbo yelled happily, buzzing with excitement. “It’s been a long time since we saw each other!” 

“Nah, it’s been a couple of days for me,” Boffy casually answers, as his dragon roars once again. “Let’s go kill some withers!” 

Boffy and Tubbo’s small talk ended when the withers were finally charged, ready to start a battle. Once Boffy saw that the withers were ready for a battle, Boffy pointed his wooden enchanted sword at one of the withers, causing the army of bees and dogs to fully charge and attack it. 

As the dragon, the army of bees, and the army of dogs attacked the wither Boffy pointed at, the Dream SMP members went into a state of panic.

“Who is he?!” Dream shouted, trying not to get overwhelmed by the number of bees and dogs that now separated to attack both withers. 

“Why does the dude look like Dream?!” Sapnap exclaimed, getting an offended look from Dream. Sapnap ignored Dream’s look. “And what’s with the insane amount of dogs and bees from the dude?!” 

Multiple questions were asked by the Dream SMP members, but they were deafened by Boffy’s dragon, roaring as it gave damage to a wither named Subscribe to Technoblade. 

“His name is Boffy!” Tubbo told Dream, as he yelled across the battlefield. “He’s a good friend of ours!” 

“Yeah,” Tommy comments, getting the attention of the soldiers of Manberg. Tommy huffed. “I got him here because I knew Technoblade would fucking pull this shit out.” 

Tommy sees Dream nod as a response, completely speechless. 

“I also figured that some people need to control Boffy of his arson habits,” Tommy adds. “So I brought in the Enderman and the Bay.” 

Dream looked taken aback. “Wait what!-” 

**[Ranboo joined the game.]**

“What up, gamers?” Ranboo said. 

As he greeted Tommy with a ‘hello’, he proceeded to teleport to each of the Dream SMP members and give a stack of ender pearls and a surreal first impression. 

The Enderman had joined, but the Bay was nowhere to be found. Did the Bay leave Tommy alone? Or did the Bay cease to exist? 

**[LukeOrSomething joined the game.]**

**[TimeDeo joined the game.]**

**[Bitzel joined the game.]**

Well, _nevermind._

“Ayyy Tommy!” TimeDeo says, getting out his enchanted diamond sword. “Ayyyy!” 

“Hey, Tommy!” Luke adds, also greeting Tommy. Luke goes up to some of the members of the Dream SMP to shake their hands. “Name’s Luke!” 

“What’s up?” Bitzel asked casually. Tommy noted that he seemed oddly calm. 

Business Bay was finally reunited.

Although, a member was missing. A member that the Bay tried to forget about, one that left a bitter aftertaste in some of the member’s mouths when he was mentioned. 

Tommy raised his hand, immediately silencing the members of the Bay, along with Ranboo. Needless to say, everyone’s reactions to Tommy shutting up the members of his SMP Earth faction and a teen were priceless. 

How could Tommy, of all people, be so mature and lead a group of people that were older than him?

“I invited one more, fellas,” Tommy announces loudly, so the members could hear him. “Be nice.” 

**[Wispexe joined the game.]**

While the others stayed oddly silent, TimeDeo did the opposite, immediately protesting. 

“Hey, Tommy,” Wisp whispered, obviously nervous. His nervousness came from the fact that this would be the first time he would be speaking to his old SMP Earth faction, so Tommy understood why Wisp was nervous. “It’s been a long time.” 

“Yeah,” Tommy comments. “It’s been a long time since Business Bay was back in business.”

Wisp gave out a bright smile and went up to the members of the Bay, hoping to apologize for what he did to them. Unfortunately, Ranboo had to intervene. 

“Uhhh, are we going to help Boffy or not?” Ranboo asked, teleporting to Wisp and the Bay. “He’s gonna have difficulty with those wooden tools.” 

“Attention!” Tommy snapped, immediately getting the attention of his fellow comrades. “Fellas! Let’s kill the wither! Charge!”

Luke and Bitzel, with the help of Ranboo, teleported to where the unnamed wither was, which was facing an army of bees, and attacked it with their weapons. After Ranboo teleported the duo to where the unnamed wither was, he teleported away from the wither.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy, Deo, and Wisp ran to where Boffy’s dragon (along with some of Boffy’s bees and dogs) were. The dragon, with the help of the bees and dogs, attacked Subscribe to Technoblade with some serious damage. 

Deo, being the reckless idiot he was, charged headfirst with his diamond sword. Wisp had to grab Deo’s shirt collar to hold him back, saving him from potential danger. 

“God, let go of me!” Deo shouted, struggling. Wisp didn’t let go, much to Deo’s frustration.

“You could have died!” Wisp exclaimed angrily. “You have to be careful!” 

“Damned traitor,” Deo mumbled. Wisp immediately let go, a hurt expression on his face. 

Tommy immediately stepped in. 

“What did I _just_ say a couple of minutes ago?” Tommy asked, averting the possible verbal fight between Deo and Wisp. God, he really loved Business Bay, but sometimes, they could be difficult to handle. 

“Sorry, Tommy.” Deo apologized sheepishly. Tommy sighed. 

“It’s fine,” Tommy replies. “Don’t do it again. I’ll leave you two alone for now.”

From there, he left the duo alone, helping Boffy deal damage to Subscribe to Technoblade. 

“Listen, I’m sorry,” Wisp interjected. “I wasn’t thinking straight when I made that deal. I was really young, you know?”

Deo ignored Wisp, giving him the cold shoulder and running into battle again. But this time, he was beside someone with dyed bangs, helping her stand up.

Wisp felt like he was going to cry, but he pushed that feeling down, focusing more on the battle of Subscribe to Technoblade.

* * *

Ranboo teleported. He teleported to the members, in the sky (temporarily though, because he wasn’t a Phantom hybrid), and to the withers. As Ranboo teleported to help the fallen, he listed some good things and bad things.

The good things were listed here. Boffy, with the help of half of the dogs and bees, his dragon (or Gerald, in Boffy’s case), and a few members of the Dream SMP had killed Subscribe to Technoblade. The unnamed wither was going to die too. 

Now, the bad thing. Technoblade had gone and started a killing spree, killing Tubbo and a few other people. This slowed down the process of killing the unnamed wither, especially when Technoblade killed some of the wolves and bees. 

Thankfully, he saved a few others who were about to be victims of Techno’s killing spree, by teleporting them away from the anarchist. He even saved some of them for a second time! But to his dismay, he couldn’t save all of them. 

There were a lot of fireworks in the air since Techno’s killing spree. Ranboo learnt that a firework signalled that Technoblade had used his crossbow. Originally, fireworks were beautiful when they sparked, but for this battle, they were supposed to signal an injury. 

Ranboo sighed, and teleported to where Tommy would be. 

**Just to see Technoblade kill Tommy.**

_No._

Ranboo screamed. He couldn’t remember what he was screamed about, but it was something close to cursing Technoblade out. 

He got out his sword, intentionally using it to stab Technoblade in the chest, but Technnoblade saw the blow and dodged it. Out of pure anger and irrationality, Ranboo swung his sword to strike the blood god, as black tears started to well up in his heterochromatic eyes. 

“WHY DID YOU KILL HIM?!” Ranboo harshly exclaimed, as he blocked a blow from Techno. “WHY?!” 

Technoblade said nothing, focused on the fight between him and Ranboo. Did he not care about his youngest brother dying?

Blow after blow, Ranboo didn’t give up. He continued to defend himself from every attack Techno brought up. Because of this, Ranboo was losing stamina and Techno was getting the upper hand. 

This was also the time where God decided to abandon him, and make him trip on a rock, losing focus. Ranboo ungracefully fell on the floor, beneath Technoblade.

Since he used most of his energy fighting Technoblade, he couldn’t teleport, so he was forced to be on the ground, facing death itself. 

_Was this the end? Would he die here?_

At this time, Boffy decided to come into the picture, riding Gerald with Tommy. Gerald roared, breathing fire to damage Techno. This move from Gerald distracted Techno a bit, causing him to leave Ranboo and try to take cover from the flames. 

While Gerald and Boffy were distracting Technoblade, Tommy had hopped off the dragon, using MLG Water Bucket to land himself safely. Once he was on the ground, Tommy went to Ranboo’s side immediately. 

“Big man, you okay?” Tommy asked, helping him stand up. 

“I’m fine,” Ranboo said, trying to stay calm. When Ranboo looked at Tommy, he knew he could sense his bullshit. 

The youngster hesitated, then pulled Ranboo in a hug. Ranboo stayed still for a while, not used to hugs given to him, but hugged Tommy back with shaking arms. 

“I’m here,” Tommy whispered carefully. “I’m alive.” 

Dealing with Technoblade in a 1V1 was _not_ a good idea, but doing it for a teen that saved him from hell? 

He definitely would, and he would do it again. 

* * *

Deo, along with a guy named Purpled, took down the second and last wither. As the wither exploded into pieces, Deo ran, looking for Tommy.

“Tommy?!” Deo yelled loudly, concern laced in his voice. “Tommy?! Tommy, where are you!”

A hand grasped his shoulder. 

“Relax,” Wisp said. “He’s with the others.” 

Deo smacked his hand away, backing up a bit. 

“What do you want?” Deo snapped, his trusty diamond sword in his hand.

“I-Okay. You don’t have to listen to me, but I’m sorry.” Wisp said weakly. 

Silence basked the atmosphere. 

“Doesn’t seem like it,” Deo mumbled, taking off his shades to show his tired expression. His mumbles were more to himself than to Wisp. 

“As I said a few hours ago, I was young and I wasn’t thinking straight,” Wisp continued. “I just did it, and after all that, I regretted everything I did on that day. I’m sorry.” 

Deo sighed, and pulled Wisp into a hug. 

“I missed you man,” Deo mumbled in Wisp’s shoulder. “I hated how you betrayed us, most importantly, how you betrayed _Tommy._ ” 

Wisp sobbed. “I thought you were never going to forgive me.” 

Deo tried chuckling light-heartedly, but there was some strain in his voice. “And I thought you were never coming back to the Bay.” 

The duo laughed and cried, as the sun began to set down. 

* * *

“Business Bay!” Tommy shouted, as he hugged the members of his faction. 

Choruses of “Tommy!” replied, hugging their young leader back. 

In the distance, Ranboo, along with Boffy, smiled at the reunited faction. The two, who seemed to be left out, were about to leave, until Tommy yelled. 

“Ranboob! Boffy!” 

Ranboo shook his head exasperatedly, but still smiling nonetheless. “You know I hate that nickname!” 

“Come here!” 

Ranboo immediately joined at Tommy’s side, his faction welcoming him with a warmth he never faced before. Boffy, who hesitantly joined Ranboo, was also greeted with hugs from the Bay. Tubbo also joined in, and after introducing himself to the Bay, he was immediately welcomed by Tommy’s new friends. 

As Ranboo and Tubbo created some small talk, Business Bay, along with Boffy, introduced themselves to the members of the Dream SMP. 

Tommy looked at his friends and faction with pride, and just like that, Tommy and his friends were reunited. 

**Author's Note:**

> GOD, this took a long time to MAKE KENWDDKDSDJKSK
> 
> This took almost 2 months because I had to delete some scenes and replace them with better ones. Also, writer's block. 
> 
> Please Kudos+Comment, I spent a lot of time making this, and it also makes my day a bit brighter in this pandemic.
> 
> EDIT: OH MY GOD THIS E X P L O D E D, TYSM!!!


End file.
